One True Friend
by JennieJane
Summary: People around me never accepted me for who I was... They always expected something from me, and I really tried to fit in. I guess I never saw what I really had to notice... ONE-SHOT


Author's Notes: I felt terrible when I wrote this… it was originally written to ease my pain, but slowly turned into a dbz fanfic XD Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Since I was little, I didn't feel like par t of anything around me… I always had this empty void inside of my heart, and I didn't find out what I needed until recently. Fourteen years I've been living, and fourteen years I didn't fit in. Not between my classmates, my friends or best friends… not even my own family. In fact, both my mother and brother, the only people who truly mattered to me, despised my very existence.

I was always the odd one between the people around me, the black sheep in a flock of whites. I tried for fourteen years to make the ones around me accept me… not for whom they wanted to be, but for who I really am… in vain. Moreover, whenever anyone came to me, they always needed something. No one ever came just to see me. Nobody ever wondered how I was doing or how my day has been so far. Not even my friend Trunks, who only ever visited when he wanted to train or pull off a prank. That would seem fun, but it wouldn't be if you're the one who ends up paying for something you didn't even want to do in the first place!

And for some reason, people never stopped expecting everything from me. All the things I did which were awesome, in my opinion, just weren't good enough in theirs. However, when someone else does the exact same thing, that person gets ultimately praised. More than I can ever dream of.

Honestly, I envied Trunks for a long, long time. He seemed to be able to do everything correctly, and not only that but also earn everyone's love and admiration. Thus, I watched him from the shadows, trying to pinpoint what he had that I lacked. In the end, I came up with a conclusion, the lack of social skills. I attempted to imitate him, but it didn't appear to work. It's only later that I realized that it wasn't his social skills that made him important but his family name… After that discovery, I started to hate my own name… but of course that didn't change anything.

Therefore, after the second try, I kept looking; searching for a way to finally fit in… not accepted but at least be… there. I decided to find out why people hated me this much. When I was six, I found out, but the answer shocked me. In one of the old family photos, where everyone was happy, I saw a person who looked just like me, or to be more precise, I looked identical to him. I apprehended that he was the origin of all me troubles, everyone expected me to be like him… my own father. This inevitably led to my limitless frustration and hatred towards the very man who my mom married.

My latest innovation increased the things I envied Trunks for. Sure, Vegeta was hard and cold, not to mention annoying, but he was always there for Trunks, something my dad never did for me. Vegeta cared about his family, though he would never show it, yet everyone could see it clearly…

However, my feelings towards me dad changed after I met him when I was seven. The man was nearly perfect! I could see why people loved him so much… but the one thing he wasn't great at was the one thing I wished he would be. He never stayed with his family for more than a few years… A day after I met him, he was supposed to leave, but he stayed to save the universe, not for us… Then, he came back to life. We had fun in those several years he spent with us, and everyone seemed to finally accept me the way I was, which made me really glad. Nevertheless, my happiness was not to last since along came that guy Uub. My father left to train him while he should have been training me! All that to get a good challenge out of him… With his departure, people's attitude towards me returned to what I now call, normal. Nonetheless, I found that I couldn't hate him, no matter how hard I tried.

Finally, at fourteen I found out what I really needed. It wasn't acceptance. It wasn't the ability to fit in. In fact, I discovered that the problem wasn't with me at all! It was with the people around me who didn't understand… and they never will. Except for one…

After those horrible fourteen years, I found peace at last. Obviously, the answer was hidden in one _true _friend. Not those friends who act like they care. No, a close friend who would always be there for you. I'm glad that after my struggle I finally found such a friend. She was there all the time, but only now have I opened my eyes. I was obsessed with being like her brother while she should have been the one I should have noticed sooner… Bulla, I know your father would never approve of this, but I… love you. You brought me back from the darkness I had lived in for so long. And I thank you for that…

Love,

Goten

After reading the piece of paper in her hands, Bulla sniffed. A lone tear slid down her cheek. 'You have no idea how much we're alike Goten…'

Author's Notes: It's a bit sad, but it turns out to have a happy ending :P The good news is that I actually feel better after writing it : ) Please read and review!


End file.
